


Not expected

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Nines doesn't know emotions well jet, Undercover Mission, Wearing the other clothes, short and sweet, slightly possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Nines just went back from shopping and is meet with something unexpected, but good.





	Not expected

**Author's Note:**

> A lil story, that is against Nox fault :P
> 
> Slowly I can see a pattern coming up.

Opening the backdoor with one hand easily, Nines stepped into the kitchen. Balancing the shopping bags in his other hand, he made his way to the kitchen island in the center. Setting them down he got to work on putting the groceries away.

“Gavin?”, he called into the house.

No answer came.

Gavin would have told him if he stepped out, it was critical for the mission to always know where the other was. He had also not been in the garden, as Nines had come through the back door.

Abandoning the can of tomatoes in his hands, he stepped into open space of the living room, searching for his partner.

“Gavin!”, he called again.

And after a few seconds, there finally was some sounds of moving, coming from the second floor.

He made his way up to the stairs.

“Gavin?”

More sound of steps on the upper floor, then a crash and swearing. His hand was immediately on the railing, already taking steps up the stairs.

“Gavin! Is everything alright?”

The swearing stopped. “Ye-yeah! Sorry! Took a nap!”, was called back to him, muffled by the walls.

More swearing, Nines took one more step.

“Do you need help?”

“No! No. Everything is alright. I, I … just walked against the dresser…”

His software instantly preconstructed Gavin's blush and sheepish expression, he must have, when admitting the reason for the racket. It was cute.

“Understood. I’m in the kitchen putting away the groceries. If you come down we can start on dinner.”

“Ye-yeah sounds good! Will be down in a few!”

Satisfied with the answer he made his way back to the kitchen, taking on his task again.

Not five minutes later he heard the telltale pattern of Gavin's naked feet coming down the stairs.

“You got a lot of stuff.”

“Yes, as you hopefully remember we are hosting the neighbor watch barbeque this week. So the quantity of the groceries is appropriated for the event.”

Nines turned around and the jar of gherkins slipped out of his hands. It shatters loudly on the tiled floor, gherkins and their juice flying everywhere. He didn’t notice any of it, as also not the yelp that Gavin must have let out in surprise, if his facial expression was anything to go by, too captivated of the view in front of him.

There stood his partner in the space that separates kitchen and dining room, hair mussed from sleep - _it looked so soft_ \- in nothing but one of **his** turtlenecks, one of the black ones.

It hung loose and long from his hands, he only could see Gavin's fingers up to the second knuckle, wide around his neck that gave him a teasing view of the human's collar bone and shoulder, ended down to his lower mid-thigh, where than started a view of bronze skin.

The whole ensemble made him just look _smaller_, _softer_, _cuter_.

** _His. _ **

He crashed for a second at the thought. His LED spinning red so fast and bright, that anybody would think he was close to self-combusting. He felt like self-combustion. (He was now glad that he skipped on installing the new blushing feature, in this very moment.)

He snapped out of it when he HUD warned him of the incoming body. Scanning the situation in a millisecond, his hands found their way to the human waist, picking said human up without effort, a lot like he just had done with the groceries.

“Wha- Nines!” Gavin squabbled to get a hold on the other man's shoulders. Even if the grip that Nines had on him felt secure but gentle.

“You are barefoot.”

“And you are making a disco with your night light!”

Immediately he overrode his LED to bring it back to his cool collected blue. The detective was blushing to his collarbone, giving an even more delicious view.

“A-any step further and you would have stepped on glass shards.”

“That are on the ground because you let the jar fall! What the hell happened Nines?”

The grip around his waist tightened for a second, bunching up the fabric of the turtleneck. Raising it to his thigh. Showing off more skin and also yes, that Gavin was wearing boxer briefs under the turtleneck. His system registered the feeling of disappointment.

Nines hesitated to look up to his partner, who was now slightly taller than him in this position. All sleepiness was gone from his deep green eyes, replaced with concern, that got his pump work in a different rhythm.

“I, I got a report on - “, he tried to lie but was interrupted by a peeping.

The washing machine telling them it was finished.

Both looked at each other like a deer stuck by headlights.

“I did laundry while you were gone?” Gavin stated to get rid of the awkward silence.

“Oh.”

The second ticked by, while nobody was saying anything, just staring at each other. Gavin still inches above the ground, securely in the grip of the android's bigger warm hands.

“You should take care of the laundry, I will clean up this mess.”

With that Nines turned, with Gavin still in his arm, walked through the kitchen and set him down safely outside of the splash zone, mere steps away from the laundry room.

“But Nines, what about-.”

“Everything is fine, my system just overloaded with the status report Connor send me. Nothing new in it. If there was, I would tell you.”

He turned around making his way back to the mess on the floor, not daring to look up to his partner and his scrutinizing gaze.

Gavin let out a huff. “Fine.”

Making sure that the steps were moving away from the kitchen, Nines did risk a glance. Seeing Gavin walk around in his turtleneck was even more alluring, giving by that a view of his behind, the fabric sketching lightly over it. He could feel a growl crawling up his throat. He squished it down.

He really needed to check his systems.


End file.
